pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 27
Aether Paradise Gladion believes your search for Lillie should begin at Aether Paradise. His reasons for this are unclear, but it's as good a place to start as any. If you are ever overwhelmed and want to regroup on one of Alola's other islands, check out the ship you sailed in on to get a ride away from Aether Paradise. Aether Paradise's are on high alert, so don't expect a warm welcome this time around. Go around the back of the boat and you'll run into one of the employees. |} Keep going up and counterclockwise and you'll battle several more employees. |} |} North of him is a . Go to the left of the elevator to battle one more. |} Go south from there to get an . Southwest of that is . Ride the elevator up to the higher floors with Gladion and Hau, and you'll run straight into a battle with Faba. |} Beaten, Faba has little choice but to program the elevator to let you access the lower floors. Agree to Gladion's suggestion to head straight down. The lower floors feature secret labs, and Gladion asks you and Hau to investigate the furthest one down the hall: Secret Lab B. After Hau hooks you up with a , head through the nearby door to reach a long hall that's guarded by s. They're not pleased to see you in their secret labs, and a battle soon breaks out. The three Aether Employees battle you one at a time. |} |} |} After defeating all three Aether employees, continue on to the Secret Labs. Talk to Gladion outside Secret Lab A to learn more about his history with his , then continue down to Secret Lab B. The employees there aren't happy to have kids mucking about in their research, and you're drawn into battle once again. This is a Double Battle. Luckily, you have Hau to help you. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= |} |} The Aether employees flee after the battle, leaving you and Hau to raid their lab. Both of your parties are healed after this battle, so you are ready for whatever comes next! Check the bookshelf and computer to discover their presumptions about Nebby. Report back to Gladion afterward, then slip into Secret Lab A to find a , then return to the elevator and ride up to 1F: Entrance, where Faba has arranged a special "welcome" for you. |} |} Afterward, the Aether Paradise tour guide, Wicke, arrives shortly after the battle. Unlike Faba, she's not trying to get in your way. In fact, she heals your Pokémon and gives you a clue on how to find Lillie—she believes she is with Lusamine. Run from her straight into a blockade from Faba. Faba stands his ground just beyond the elevator, sending two Aether employees after you. Now Gladion has your back for this Multi Battle. |} |} |} Undeterred by his underlings' defeat, Faba stands ready to stop your advance. With an Aether employee by his side, Faba forces you and Hau into another Multi Battle. |} Proceed through the north door after defeating Faba, and you'll find yourself in the courtyard outside Lusamine's mansion. You'll have to battle through a gang of Team Skull s. |} |} After defeating them, run back and southwest to find a . Go east then south to find a . Now you've reached Guzma. He's already flattened Gladion, and he's still hungry for battle. Having suffered another defeat, Guzma has no choice but to step aside. Grab another by going west. Race into the mansion ahead and find a in the entry room. Enter the next room to find Lillie in a heated discussion with Lusamine. Their relationship is far more complicated than you knew, and you still have to rescue Nebby. Step onto the warp panel and join Lusamine in her trophy room, where Hau and Gladion soon catch up to you. Watch as a series of dramatic events unfold, culminating in a battle against the Aether Foundation's imposing president. After the battle, Lusamine and Guzma vanish, finally giving you a chance to rest. When you're ready, leave the mansion to find Lillie waiting outside. Gladion soon arrives and entrusts Lillie with the / before handing you a one-of-a-kind . There's little else to accomplish here at Aether Paradise, so the time has come to set off to Poni Island. Go south and take the elevator down to B1F: Docks, and speak to Gladion to be on your way. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough